


smiles.

by infiniteyu



Series: 100 times I killed myself and the one time I asked for help. [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Car Accidents, Character Death, Established Relationship, Feels, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Lowercase, M/M, Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteyu/pseuds/infiniteyu
Summary: "going for a trip 🌸".
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Series: 100 times I killed myself and the one time I asked for help. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661512
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> TW: read the tags.

wooyoung bounces back and forth, waiting for the cab to pick him up. his trip had been amazing, just everything he had ever asked for. it was really heavenly good to spend some time with his family, even if his heart ached at leaving san for a couple of days. he opens the uber's door, getting himself inside with his backpack in seconds. grabbing his phone from his pocket, he quickly unlocks it and goes through his instagram. san had posted a pretty selca only a few minutes ago. he was smiling and pointing at the ceiling, the caption read "going for a trip 🌸". wooyoung frowns, unaware of said trip. soon he messages san, asking if he was actually leaving on a trip or if he was just going to yunho's to get high. almost an hour later, wooyoung receives a call. he was home already, unpacking his things.

his heart shatters.

"he called 991, said he was going to take his own life. unfortunately, we couldn't get him on time. we found him inside his car, he drove off the road and crashed. there was a letter and he asked for us to call you and give it to you. we are very sorry and we hope you can come to the station fo-"

wooyoung drops his phone on the ground and stares at his shaking hands. his whole body suddenly felt too heavy and he let himself fall to his knees, giving into the void inside his chest.  
he looks at the wall, a picture of him and san hanging. his boyfriend was smiling at him.

and now... san is dead.


End file.
